IM Instant Munks
by Brellanette Rocks
Summary: Not my idea. Unfortunately a ton of other writers have done this... whatever I still will do this. Chipmunks with IM. R
1. Si, Jean, Shi, and Lee

Hey guys i desided just to do this! So here it is! Don't own Munks or Ettes just my OCs and I don't own the story idea either.  
Here is the usernames!

Justme, Jeanete Lovemoi, Brittany Soccerchick, Eleanor Alvinator, Alvin SimonS, Hmmm this ones hard lol Simon Yumcookies, Theo Donotattempt, Leelee Ohlookpanda, Shi-Shi Chocolatte, Terra Bigben, Ben Yoyosr4babys, Gason JJbaby, Jeremy

Justme has logged on.  
SimonS has logged on.  
Justme: Hmm I wonder who you are.  
SimonS: Haha. Wait who's this?  
Justme: Wow that hurts that you don't even know you're own girlfriend.  
SimonS: Oh sorry Jeanie. Justme: Thats ok Si. :D Donotattempt has logged on.  
Justme: Hey.  
Donotattempt: Hey.  
SimonS: Now who's this.  
Justme: Leelee duh.  
Donotattempt: Oh who's this? SimonS I wonder...  
SimonS: Blah.  
Justme: Blah.  
Donotattempt: Blah. Justme: Hahahahahaha.  
SimonS: What's so funny.  
Donotattempt: Inside joke... HAHAHA!  
SimonS: Wait why are you Donotattempt.  
Donotattempt: Oh I was thinkin of sometin when a subway commercial and it showed some crazy stunt then it said 'Do not attempt' in white letters so yeah.  
Justme: Hahahahahahaha! Ohlookpanda has logged on.  
Ohlookpanda: Hey Jean, Lee, hey... who's this. *sarcastic voice*  
SimonS: Hi Shi-Shi.  
Ohlokpanda: So wazzup ya'll!  
SimonS: Library.  
Justme: Down stairs with Gason.  
Donotattempt: At the mall with Ben and Brittany.  
Ohlookpanda: Wait y r u wit my BF?  
SimonS: Why is he with MY girlfriend?  
Justme: Well I was looking for you Si but I couldn't find you then I looked for everyone else but nobody was home except Gason so we're watchin TV.  
SimonS: Sorry Jeanie.  
Donotattempt: Sorry guys I gotta go try on dresses bi!  
Donotattempt has logged off.  
Ohlookpanda: I'm bored by see you at home Jean. Bye.  
Ohlookpanda has logged of.  
Justme: Well I'm gonna head over to the library. See you there.  
SimonS: Bye!  
Justme has logged off.  
SimonS has logged off.

Hope you guys liked it! Please review! :D:) 


	2. Terra, Britt, Alvie, Gason, Ellie

Hey guys I was really excited to see today that 2 peepz already reviewed! So I was pumped to write this next chapter! It'll be a little longer and sorry this is not in spanish. If somethings aren't right it's because my laptop is an idiot! LOL have fun reading! Oh and thanks to Wendy and ChipmunksChipettes4ever this chapter is dedicated to the both of you!

Lovemoi has logged in.  
Lovemoi: Ello any1 there! =(  
Alvinator: Hey Britt wazzup!  
Lovemoi: How'd ya no iz me?  
Alvinator: I reconize my own gurlfrind.  
Lovemoi: Hold on i'll brb.  
Lovemoi has logged out.  
I3Alvie has logged in.  
I3Alvie: Back.  
Alvinator: Now guess wat i gotta do.  
Alvinator has logged off.  
I3Britt has logged in.  
I3Alvie: Aww ur so sweet.  
Yoyosr4babys has logged in.  
I3Britt: Yo Gason wazzuup?  
Yoyosr4babys: And u r...  
I3Britt: Alvinator.  
Yoyosr4babys: It's a sad day when 1 of ur own turns... SOFT!  
I3Alvie: Ya know I'm rite here say hi once in a while!  
Yoyosr4babys: Yaya wat eva britt.  
I3Alvie: I HATE U! Shi-Shi must hav lost her freakin marbles!  
Chocolatte has logged in.  
Chocolatte: Lets c Britt Alvin and Gayson.  
Yoyosr4babys: HEY!  
Chocolatte: Wat? OMG I'm sorry I...I mean uh I miss spelled sorry! *Nervous Smile*  
Yoyosr4babys: Wateva no harm done. Izz ok Terra.  
I3Alvie: No harm done except the fact that u just called him GAYson.  
I3Britt: HAHAHAHAHA LOL! ROTF! :D! OMFG! LMAO!HAH!  
Yyosr4babys: I hate u.  
Chocolatte: I'M SORRY! *Bursts into tears*  
I3Alvie: OMG Terra r u really crying!  
Chocolatte: No I just like to type stuff like dat!  
Soccerchick has logged on.  
Soccerchick: Yo guys! Gason, Britt, Alvin, Terra. Rite!  
I3Alvie: Yup I3Britt: Yupperz Yoyosr4babys: Duh Chocolatte: Ya how waz soccer pratice?  
Soccerchick: Fine, hot, okay, bad, Simon kicked the ball it hit me in da face, Alvin skipped. BTW I hate u now. and did I mention it was HOT!  
I3Alvie: Not as hot as it would have been with Alvie there.  
Soccerchick: BTW have u seen Jeanie anywhere I've looked everywhere 4 her but shes NO where.  
I3Alvie: No where's my baby sister.  
Soccerchick: I dunno thats y i asked u!  
I3Britt: I dunno.  
Yoyosr4babys: *Shrugs*  
Chocolatte: I know.  
Soccerchick: U DO WHERE!  
Chocolatte: With Simon last time I saw em they were kissin on a bench at da park.  
Soccerchick: Kissin as in on da cheek or kissin as in tounge atcion and stuff.  
Chocolatte: I saw some tounge touches.  
I3Alvie: OMG Jeanies first kiss and i missed it! I gotta go talk 2 her!  
I3Alvie has logged off.  
I3Britt: Si's first kiss! HOLY CRAPERDOODLES!  
I3Britt has logged off.  
Chocolatte: Wow...  
Yoyosr4babys: Ya...  
Yoyosr4babys has logged off.  
Soccerchick: Well I havta make dinner 4 U, Leelee, Shi-Shi, Jeanie, Britt and myself so peace out!  
Soccerchick has logged off.  
Chocolatte has logged off.

Thanks 4 reading... *Strange voice* WAIT! K jeez... awkward...

Yummycookies has logged in.  
Yummycookies: Hello!  
Brellanetterox: Sorry Theo the chapters kinda over.  
Yummycookies: WAT! Y haven't I been in a chapter.  
Brellanetterox: Well u r now! happy?  
Yummycookies: Watever!  
Yummycookies has logged off.

OK now I think we're done wit dis chapter *Looks around suspisiously* Ya we're done (With this chapter) Theo Ben and Jeremy wil be in the next chapter which I'll try to make tomorrow. I have A LOT of free time so ya please please PLEASE review. Thanks! :D

Brellanetterox has logged off. 


End file.
